Sakura's Makeover: Courtesy of Her Boys
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, Team Kakashi decides to give Sakura a whole new makeover. Oh, and did I mention Tsunade, Ino, and Itachi pop into it somehow? Oh, God, just look at how this turns out…


-In which, Team Kakashi decides to give Sakura a whole new makeover. Oh, and did I mention Tsunade, Ino, and Itachi pop into it somehow? Oh, God, just look at how this turns out…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My 34th fanfic! Wow… I really have no life…<strong>

**Ok, this little idea just popped into my head when my sisters and I started talking about how Sakura doesn't get enough spotlight. It then went on to how she looks _plain_ versus a lot of anime characters not just from _Naruto_ but from other manga and anime too. And so, I've decided to take my sisters and my conversation and make it into a fanfic. I haven't decided if I'll make this into an oneshot or not—which would make this my 16th oneshot, give or take (yeah, I made some oneshots into twoshots and whatnots)—and so without further ado, please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

Sakura's Makeover

Courtesy of Her Boys (Plus Tsunade, Ino, and Itachi too)

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

The boys stared, their eyes wide with shock. It had been a simple mission. A _very_ simple mission. Just refurnishing a house. Of course, that included painting the outside of it too. It was simple. _Very_ simple. Just tearing down old wallpaper and repainting the house. Simple, _very_ simple. No risks of injuries, beatings, or death. However, the risk of all that just increased by a _hundred_ percent. Why? It was simple, actually. _Very_ simple. You see, of all the people out of Team Kakashi, _Naruto_ of all people—of all _idiots_—just _had_ to be the one to refurnish the roof. And for the first few hours or so, things had gone pretty well. That is, until Naruto got into a verbal fight with Sasuke. _Again_. For the umpteenth time. In a _row_. In the last _minutes_ or so. This time, however, it got a bit . . . err, _physical_. Naruto had started flailing his arms around, forgetting the bucket of paint that sat near him. And so, the bucket of paint fell over. That was no problem. They had _loads_ of paint. It was just that the bucket had fallen completely upside down . . . on _Sakura's_ head, the paint washing over the kunoichi's locks and drenching _every single strand_ of her hair.

And so, yeah, the boys—Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato—could only watch the scene with eyes as wide as dinner plates. They _knew_ what was coming. The girl had a temper. A _horrid_ temper. Courtesy of her teacher, the Godaime Hokage. They _knew_ she'd be mad. There was no mistake about it. After all, who _wouldn't_ be mad if their hair was being dyed the same color that their teammates were going to paint an old, _abandoned_ building with? They could only wait for her reaction. Her _loud_ and _disastrous_ reaction.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not seem to comprehend what had just happened. _Really_, what just _happened_? She had only left to get cups of water for her teammates. A _very_ simple task. She did not expect to come back to such a thing. Such an _unexpected_ thing. She could only blame herself. Why in the world did she have to walk _underneath_ the ladder? Everyone knew that it was bad luck. _Everyone_ knew.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

And so she screamed. A scream that could even have Uchiha _Madara_ running for the hills. She screamed, her face bright red. She screamed, not just out of anger but embarrassment. And _that_, that only made things even worse for her boys.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"This isn't fair…" Sakura sniffed, pouting. "Why am _I_ being tortured?"

"Sakura, need I remind you that this _D_-rank mission involved nothing but _painting an old building_?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples. "There shouldn't have been _any_ complications, so your teammates—well, actually, _Naruto_—shouldn't have come back with black eyes, broken bones, and bruises _all over his body_!"

Sakura had no retort. She really couldn't say _anything_. She really let her anger get the better of her this time. When she had realized what had happened, she saw red. _Literally_. Naruto's blood was the first thing she saw. It took _everyone_—Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, _and_ their client_s_—to stop her rampage. (It was safe to say that those clients will never hire Konoha again.)

"So that's settled then." Tsunade said, stamping the paperwork. "Team Kakashi, your new mission: the makeover of the kunoichi, Haruno Sakura."

"_WHAT_?"

"I did not agree to _this_, shisou!" Sakura had paled when she heard her mentor's words. Tsunade _knew_ she hated—_despised_, _detested_, and _loathed_—makeovers.

"Well, tough. Who's the Hokage here? I can give you any kind of community service I want to! Plus, when was the last time since you had a new wardrobe or a new haircut? Face it, Sakura, you'll be _thanking_ me for this." Then her face and glare was directed to the boys. "Anyone _else_ got anything to add?"

A shake of heads.

"Good, then I suggest you get started. I want to see a new Sakura in town. And a happy one, if you could."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Team Kakashi! Can we do it?[1]"

"No, we can't."

"SHUT IT, TEME! NOBODY ASKED _YOU_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

They had no idea what to do. Absolutely _no_ idea. Hell, they were _men—male shinobi_—for god's sake! How were _they_ supposed to conduct a makeover when they absolutely had _no_ idea of what to do? Plus, the fact that they had to makeover a seething—angry, fuming, ready to explode—Sakura didn't help the situation at all.

"Sakura."

"No."

"_Sakura_."

"_No_!"

"Haruno Sakura! Stop your childish antics _this instance_!"

"No, _no_, NO!"

The rest of Team Kakashi could only watch as Kakashi _attempted_ to get Sakura to sit on the chair. And as they exchanged glances, they couldn't hide it any longer. They needed help. _NOW_. And fast.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Hell no… Hell _NO_! THIS CAN_NOT_ BE HAPPENING!"

"Oh, yes, Forehead. This _is_ happening."

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ THIS!" She glared at her boys. "YOU—YOU _TRAITORS_!"

"Um, Sakura, let's not forget who had me on the brink of death just _yesterday_." Naruto said, in a stupid endeavor to try and calm his teammate. This proved to be a fatal mistake. A _very_ fatal mistake.

**[Insert Simba's roar here]**

"AHH! GET HER OFF! GET HER _OFF_! SOMEBODY, _STOP_ HER!"

Yeah, it took _everyone_—Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, _and_ Ino too—to stop the rampaging Sakura.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad…"

"Yes, it can."

". . . . Stop being annoying, Sakura, and take the damn hat _off_!"

"_NO_!"

But once the hat was off, everyone could only stare at Sakura's _blonde_ hair.

"Wow…" Naruto whistled. "You look . . . look…"

"_Stupid_."

"Now . . . I was going to say that you looked like Grandma Tsunade."

And everybody agreed. A blonde Sakura _definitely_ looked like another Tsunade. Just younger. With green eyes. And no diamond on her forehead.

And it was safe to say that Naruto was beaten up. _Again_. But, hey, everyone knew the golden rule: _never_ compare a young teenage girl to a woman _way_ past her golden years.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Don't you _dare_ come near me with _that_—that _monstrosity_!"

"Ugly, it's just hair dye…"

"Which is just like _PAINT_!"

". . . Ugly, are you trying to say that you _afraid_ of paint now?"

"JUST LOOK AT WHAT IT DID TO MY _HAIR_! HOW CAN I _NOT_ HAVE THIS REACTION?"

"Sakura-san, please just let Sai dye your hair."

"_NO_!"

It was then that Yamato had to use his wood-style jutsu to make Sakura hold still.

A few minutes later, everyone was staring at Sakura. _Again_.

"Wow…" Naruto whistled, scratching the back of his neck. "You look . . . look…"

"Even _stupider_!"

"Actually . . . I was going to say like Sasuke's mom."

And to this, the used-to-be avenger could only nod his head. A black-haired Sakura really looked like Uchiha Mikoto. Just younger. With green eyes. And not an Uchiha. _Yet_.

"WHO THE HELL CHOSE _BLACK_ HAIR-DYE? MY HAIR WAS _PINK_! _PINK_, I SAY! _PINK_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_Ew_…" was the only thing Sakura and Ino could say as they stared into the mirror at Sakura's reflection.

"My hair was _pink_," Sakura said, horribly distressed. "_Pink_."

"Isn't _that_ pink?" Naruto asked, _clearly_ colorblind.

"Naruto, _this_"—she pointed at her hair which was now dyed a new color—"_This_ is _not_ pink! This is _Karin's_ hair color! _Thanks_, thanks _a whole lot_! Now I look like that _slut_!" And she began to cry.

Ino and Sasuke glared. At Naruto. For making her best friend and his girlfriend look like that slut.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"There! All . . . _better_?"

"Kakashi, I said _'pink_.' _Pink_! We went from slutty red to silvery _white_! And how in the world did my hair grow from shoulder-length to waist-length?"

". . . Isn't that an improvement?"

"I LOOK LIKE AN OLD LADY! _WAH_!"

"Actually, Sakura, you kind look like Kurenai Maria and Hio Shizuka from Vampire Knight."

"_Great_! Now I either look like a sickly and weak-looking girl or a madly blooming vampire princess! _WAH_!"

". . . Okay, Sasuke, it's _your_ turn to mess up and make Sakura cry."

"But Kakashi-sensei, the Teme has already done that! Like a whole _bunch_ of times!"

**[Insert Uchiha death glare at Naruto here]**

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"This—is—_hor-ri-ble_!"

"_What_? I tried my best… I'm a _shinobi_, _not_ a hairdresser."

"Teme, this is the worst possible thing you could have done! We went back to slutty red! And Sakura's afro makes her look like a tomato! Now, it looked terrible on _my mom_. What made you think it'd look good on _Sakura-chan_?"

"You can't blame me! I was kind of hungry!"

**[Insert stomach growling here]**

"We all are. We all are."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_There_! What cha think, Forehead?"

But to everyone's dismay, Sakura was on the brink of tears. _Again_. "I expected this from the _boys_, not _you_, Pig! I'm _blonde_! _Again_! And now I look like _Sailor Moon_! She's even more annoying than I ever was! I don't _want_ to be annoying!"

"Too late for that."

"WHO ASKED _YOU_, UCHIHA?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_I regret giving you my love. I regret getting attached to you. I regret holding you back. Why do I have to face this pain alone? I regret giving you my love. I regret getting attached to you. I regret holding you back. Why do I have to face this pain alone?_[2]"

"What is Ugly doing?"

"She's singing along to the song playing on her music player."

"But she's rapping. In _Korean_. I distinctly remember this anime being _Japanese_."

"Hey, don't go breaking the fourth wall."

"_Because of you, I cried a lot. Because of you, I laughed a lot. Because of you, I believed in love. Because of you, I've lost everything. I'm speech-speech-speechless, suf-fo-ca-ting, lone-lone-lonely. The world without you has chewed out my heart, stomped on my dignity, and torn apart my heart. Why did you leave me behind?_"

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was talking about the Teme."

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Well, at least, she's not crying anymore."

"Good point, Sai. A _very_ good point."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Okay, _hopefully_, this is better." But when Ino revealed her creation, everyone gasped. Sakura, though, she . . .

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

. . . screamed. _Again_.

"I LOOK LIKE _LEE_! I KNOW I WANTED TO LOOK _YOUNG_, NOT _YOUTHFUL_!"

"Okay, you know _what_? I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone just stared at the newly arrived person.

"I . . . _Itachi_?"

"Yes, foolish little brother. It's me. Again, I have to come to your rescue, step in, and fix your mess since you _obviously_ can't handle it. I can't believe you've managed to make my _future_ sister-in-law cry. _Again_."

"Hey, I—"

"Just let it go, Sasuke."

"You're siding with _him_, Kakashi?"

"Teme, let's just give your brother a chance. Besides, it can't hurt any worse than Coconut Head."

"Plus, Emo, we can get this mission over with faster."

". . . _Fine_."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"_There_! All done!"

Everyone waited as Sakura stared at her reflection. She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. And a fourth time just to make sure. Everyone waited for her reaction. And when she opened her mouth, they expected the worst of the worst profanities to come flying out. They never did. Instead, the girl hugged the weasel and thanked him.

"Wow, Teme! Who knew your brother had it in him? Hey, Itachi! How did you know this hairstyle was best?"

The older Uchiha shrugged. "Short pink hair suited pre-Shippuden Sakura. But long pink hair suits Shippuden Sakura."

And everyone couldn't have agreed more. _Especially_ Sakura.

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· . °✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>[1] = reference to <em>Bob the Builder<em>**

**[2] = the hit song _Because of You_ by K-pop girl group After School**

**So, yeah… It turned out okay, I guess. I got too lazy to incorporate the clothes-swap half into this, so that might end up as a sequel. It was supposed to be longer, but yeah…**

**Oh, and let me tell you: Sakura really does bare a _strong_ similarity to Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto. I did a small experiment that involved changing Sakura's hair color, and she really indeed look like them.**

**And, so yeah… Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
